Cela va sans dire
by Lokness
Summary: La fin de la dernière année à Poudlard arrive, et les projets d'avenir se bouclent. SBRL


Hello ! Je suis retombée dans ma vieille addiction de lire des fanfics Harry Potter (et notamment SBRL hahaha). Je vous livre un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review si jamais vous lisez.

Titre : Cela va sans dire, mais ça irait mieux en le disant.

Pairing : SBRL / JPLE 

* * *

Leur septième année d'études était déjà bien entamée, et la plupart des élèves les plus âgés de l'école avaient deux sujets de conversation : les examens, qui arrivaient à grands pas, et l'Après, avec un grand A.

James Potter n'y faisait pas exception, principalement parce que Lily - SA Lily, enfin !- avait accepté d'habiter avec lui, dans une petite maison qu'ils loueraient pour l'occasion, le temps de trouver leur bonheur à acheter. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, celle-ci avait découvert une nouvelle facette de James : gentil, attentionné, facile à vivre. Elle avait alors tout naturellement envisagé un futur à deux, et la proposition du jeune homme avait été accueillie avec joie, un baiser enflammé, et une bouteille de champagne français ouverte pour l'occasion. Tous deux envisageaient l'avenir de manière assurée, l'un ayant posé candidature chez les Aurors du Ministère de la Magie, l'autre chez les Médicomages de Sainte Mangouste, postes quasiment assurés grâce aux excellentes notes qu'ils accumulaient jusque là.

Peter Pettigrow, lui, avait postulé au Département de la Justice Magique et espérait décrocher les précieux sésames que seraient un O ou un E en Histoire de la Magie et en Etudes des Moldus afin de défendre les moldus, né-moldus et Sang-Mêlés dans les procès qui allaient très certainement les opposer aux Sang-Purs belliqueux très rapidement. Ses parents lui avaient offert pour sa majorité un superbe appartement au plein centre de Londres, reliée au réseau de Cheminette et proche de toutes les commodités : Ministère, Chemin de Traverse, et même la Chambre aux Portoloins, ce qui était un avantage certain pour le jeune Gryffondor qui ne contrôlait pas encore parfaitement le transplanage.

Sirius Black espérait également une place parmi les Aurors, prêt à en découdre avec le reste du monde. Il avait également profité de l'argent de poche - en réalité, une très coquette somme qui lui permettrait probablement d'acheter la moitié du Londres moldu - pour s'offrir apparemment une maison confortable, mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de la montrer à ses amis. Il lui tardait de leur montrer son acquisition et leur parlait sans cesse de sa grande chambre luxueuse et rouge et or, et avec encore plus de rouge et d'or - probablement un reste du manque de décoration de sa chambre d'enfant - son magnifique jardin - largement assez grand pour faire un petit stade de Quidditch ! - son garage destiné à recevoir les motos qu'il améliorerait - mais encore le salon ouvert sur une cuisine moldue, l'immeeeeense bibliothèque déjà quasiment remplie d'ouvrages tous plus rares les uns que les autres, ou enfin la forêt sauvage qui l'entourait.

Bref, la frénésie de fin d'année prenait tous les élèves de septième année, y compris les Maraudeurs… Sauf l'un d'entre eux.

En effet, Remus Lupin, loup-garou de son état, n'avait que peu de perspectives d'avenir au sein du Ministère, et ne pouvait plus guère espérer enseigner à Poudlard ou ailleurs depuis que son ami Sirius avait malencontreusement fait découvrir à Rogue ce qu'il était. Ses maigres finances ne lui permettraient pas non plus d'acheter ni de louer une habitation convenable, et l'après Poudlard lui inspirait donc surtout de la crainte.

Il avait vécu pendant sept ans dans un environnement particulièrement protégé, entouré d'amis loyaux et de professeurs compréhensifs, où son sérieux et ses qualités intellectuelles suffisaient à faire de lui un des meilleurs éléments de l'école. D'ici trois mois, les choses seraient un peu plus compliquées. Le châtain était partagé entre la confiance en lui et en un avenir forcément brillant qu'il avait acquise à force des années et de son appartenance aux Maraudeurs et l'amer sentiment que le monde de dehors serait bien plus hostile envers les loups-garous que les profs de Poudlard.

Par dessus le reste, Remus avait beaucoup entendu ses camarades dire que la fin de l'école ne changerait rien, mais chacun semblait avoir créé et pensé sa future vie, sans lui. Surtout Sirius, avec qui il entretenait depuis deux ans une relation ambigüe, entre l'amitié extrême et l'amour platonique, qui ne saurait se résumer en quelques mots, mais qui aux yeux du lycanthrope était vitale. Il avait bien sûr espéré que Sirius, comme James l'avait fait avec Lily, chercherait avec lui une maison dans laquelle ils pourraient vivre à deux - en colocation, en ménage… Il ne savait pas trop. Mais il n'imaginait pas s'endormir le soir ailleurs qu'en papotant avec son ami, se réveiller le samedi matin autrement qu'avec un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'acier sautant sur son lit, faire sauter les crêpes autrement qu'à quatre mains, lire son vieux bouquin de Magie Avancée ailleurs que dans les bras de Sirius Black.

Remus Lupin soupira. Voir ses amis aussi radieux ne l'empêchait pas de se morfondre.

Le jeune Gryffondor aux yeux de miel ne savait pas que se tramaient des complots afin d'améliorer son avenir.

XXXXXX

\- "Black ! Je peux te parler deux secondes ?"

La voix de Lily Evans avait résonné dans la salle commune, trop cordiale pour signifier que Sirius avait encore provoqué le courroux de la rousse, mais un peu trop sérieux pour être une bonne nouvelle.

\- "Avec plaisir Lily-jolie" répondit-il, le ton enjôleur, avec un clin d'oeil envers son ami James Potter. "Je savais que tu ne pourrais te contenter du nain binoclard très longtemps."

Un rire canin lui échappa, alors que ledit nain se renfrognait et que les élèves présents haussaient les yeux au ciel en souriant. On ne les arrêterait jamais.

Quand ils furent dans un couloir vide, l'air de la jeune fille se fit plus sérieux encore :

\- "Bon, parlons sérieusement, Sirius. Tu comptes faire quoi au sujet de Remus ?"

\- "Remus ?" Le garçon parut perdu.

\- "Oui, tu vois quand même que tout cela le mine, non ? Tout le monde parle de projets, de vivre ensemble, d'un avenir, proche ou lointain… Et vous... "

\- "Nous ? Que veux tu dire, Lily ? L'avenir ne va pas changer pour nous, on est très bien, on passe notre temps ensemble, que voudrais-tu qu'il se passe de différent ?"

\- "Je ne sais pas, réfléchis, je pensais que vous… Sauteriez le pas, peut-être ?"

Sirius cligna des yeux, un peu dans le vague. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que la petite amie de James Potter voulait lui dire exactement, mais il se promit d'y réfléchir à tête reposée.

\- "Je, euh… Okay, oui, je vais réfléchir à ça" promit-il.

\- "Très bien alors ! Je suis sûre que tu trouveras par toi-même ! Tu sais bien que notre petit Remus est bien trop timide pour prendre les devants ! A toi de jouer" ajouta-t'elle, et elle claqua une bise sur la joue du Maraudeur, avant de partir en souriant.

XXXXX

Celui-ci remontait seulement au dortoir, encore perdu dans ses pensées, quand il se fit attraper par Peter et James qui le tirèrent rapidement dans leur chambre et fermèrent derrière eux. Ils le regardèrent d'un air grave, et Peter lui tendit une chocogrenouille, qu'il prit machinalement et posa sur son lit avant de s'y asseoir.

\- "Qu'est-ce que vous avez vous aussi ?" demanda-t'il suspicieux. "C'est aussi à propos de Moony ?"

\- "Ah ! Je savais bien que ce devait être à propos de ça que Lily voulait te parler" lança James, qui parut somme toute rassuré. "Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit au juste ?"

\- "Que euh… Je n'ai pas bien compris, en fait. Elle semblait vouloir que je "prenne les devants" pour "sauter le pas" avec Moony. Cette gonzesse est un peu étrange quand même, Prongs, tu en as conscience ?"

Sirius avait gardé son sourcil haussé tout le long de sa tirade. La situation lui échappait clairement.

\- "Eh bien, encore une fois, Lily et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, Paddy. Il reste trois mois avant la fin de l'école, et si tu regardes un peu autour de toi dans les couloirs - je sais que tu ne le feras pas, Pad', mais parfois tu devrais - tu verras que tout le monde a prévu un avenir. Je pense que, si tu envisages un futur avec Moony… Tu devrais lui dire."

\- "Ou au moins, peut-être, faire preuve d'engagement ?" ajout Peter. "C'est peut-être le moment de lui montrer que tu tiens à lui."

\- "C'est que... " commença Sirius, hésitant, "j'espérais justement attendre l'anniversaire du jour où on a réussi à devenir des Animagus, le 17 mai. Je pensais que ça marquerait le coup, un peu plus que de balancer ça comme ça…"

\- "Et le faire attendre encore presque deux mois ?" s'inquiéta James. "Tu sais, je pense que Moony le vit vraiment mal actuellement. Tu devrais songer à accélérer les choses."

\- "Okay, okay… Je vais suivre vos conseils alors les gars."

Il eut droit à une accolade de ses deux comparses, et tous trois descendirent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, au moment où l'objet de leur discussion y rentrait accompagné de la préfète-en-chef.

XXXXX

\- "Moony !" Sirius se jeta à genoux à ses pieds, les bras tendus en avant, dans un élan théâtral. "Moony, veux-tu m'épouser ?"

\- "QUOI ?!"

Les voix de tous les occupants de la Salle Commune, et notamment des trois autres Maraudeurs ainsi que de la jeune rousse, résonnèrent de concert.

\- "Bah quoi, c'est pas ce que vous vouliez ?" demanda Sirius, pour le coup complètement perdu. "On vient justement d'en parler !"

Ce fut finalement Lily Evans qui retrouva l'usage de la parole en première :

\- "En fait, on pensait plutôt à lui dire que tu comptais que vous partagiez sa maison" admit-elle, toujours sous le choc de l'annonce.

\- "Ah mais ça c'était évident… Quoi, j'avais oublié de le dire ?" s'interrogea Sirius, posant son doigt sur ses lèvres dans une attitude de self-questionnement profond.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que James et Peter émergèrent et se tournèrent vers leur ami châtain, maintenant extatiques :

\- "Aloooooors ? C'est oui ?"

\- "C'est euh…" le Gryffondor rougit, devenant encore plus mignon aux yeux de Sirius. "Oui, bien sûr, c'est oui !" et enfin un sourire grandiose explosa sur son visage. L'avenir serait forcément parfait.

Notre histoire se termine quand Sirius Black se jette dans les bras Remus Lupin et l'embrasse pour la première fois, sous les applaudissements de leurs amis.


End file.
